


Nothing

by artinandwritin



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Just some of my headcanons for the Larsons put in a one-shot, Larson Family Headcanons, Mentions of Hildegard, Mentions of neglect, Original Character(s), Slight Mentions of Abusive Parents, Small mention of OC - Freeform, stepfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artinandwritin/pseuds/artinandwritin
Summary: Gustav was trapped in the Great Hall with his stepfather while his mother was giving birth to his sibling.Despite everything, he still believes they can be a family.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot with some of my headcanons for the Larson family. I think they could have a pretty interesting dynamic, mainly with the small things Gustav says in Race To The Edge, and mrs Larson's actions with selling her son in favor of her newborn child.
> 
> Oh, yeah, this is placed before Gustav meets Fanghook.

_It was nothing, really._

Gustav Larson found himself sitting on a table in the Great Hall. His legs were swinging around restlessly, not able to reach the ground underneath him. A table away from him sat the man he called his stepfather; the man, a redheaded, fierce Viking with a beard Gustav _strived_ to grow when he got older, was fidgeting with a small knife. His eyes were wandering through the hall, a strange sense of uneasiness in them.

_Okay, maybe it wasn’t nothing._

The boy took a deep breath, leaning back slightly.

He couldn’t deny it, he felt bored. He had planned to go to Hiccup’s Dragon Training Academy with his friend Siri, but his stepdad had told him off; told him he had to stay put in the Great Hall with him for the day. He wasn’t allowed to go home; wasn’t allowed to leave.

His stepdad hadn’t told him a single thing about why this was happening – he had an idea, though.

Birgitta Larson, his mother, had been pregnant for the last nine months. He had heard her and her husband talk, no, _yell_ about it – he had hidden on top of the stairs at every scream and curse leaving his parents’ lips.

_It had been even more of a living Hel then before his mom had gotten pregnant._

No, of course he wasn’t scared of Birgitta; she was his mother, there was no reason to. She was a warrior, she claimed to be protecting him with her life. She had raised him for twelve years; he would just have to deal with his mom’s yelling, throwing with empty bottles of mead, cursing-

‘Kid,’ his stepfather called him, motioning for Gustav to come over to his table with a small tilt of his head.

Gustav jumped off the table, rushing to the man with even more energy then he usually had. He smirked at his stepdad, climbing to sit on the table, his legs crossed as he rocked around slightly.

The man, however, raised an eyebrow in question. ‘Sit straight and on a chair, kid.’

Gustav’s smirk dropped, and he jumped of the table. Quickly grabbing a chair – placing it on the other side of the table, across his stepfather – he sat down, his chin only just reaching above the surface.

‘Yo dad,’ the boy tried to grin at the man, even if his stomach turned at the dark look in his stepfather’s blue eyes. ‘How do you think mom’s doing-’

‘I didn’t give you permission to speak, _kid_ ,’ his stepfather hissed, straightening his back. ‘I have something for you. With the new child, you need-’

‘You’re giving me a _gift_?!’ The words rolled over the twelve-year-old’s lips in a mix of confusion, excitement, and wonder. ‘I-I thought-’

The man’s eyes narrowed, and he reached for his knife. Gustav’s words faltered when the knife slammed into the wood of the table – the child flinched at the harsh sound, looking up at his stepfather.

‘D-dad…? Gustav’s voice broke slightly at the irritated look in the man’s eyes. The world around him went in a daze when his stepfather leaned towards him, grabbing his collar, roughly pulling his skinny frame up.

‘ _What_ did I teach you about interrupting me?’ the man hissed, tightening his grip on his stepson. ‘Why couldn’t Birgitta have had a kid with _manners_?!’

Gustav felt tears brim in the corners of his eyes.

_Oh._

_Okay._

‘I’ll just have you know, you are going to shut your _damned_ mouth when that baby is here.’ His stepfather gritted his teeth together, throwing Gustav back in his chair. ‘We don’t need your _annoying_ voice waking the child or making it cry.’

Gustav gulped, nodding frantically.

Glaring at his stepson, the man pulled the knife from the wooden table. He stared at it for a moment, before rolling his eyes, and pushing it in the boy’s hands. Gustav’s eyes widened – he glanced up at the red head.

‘Train with this,’ his stepfather hissed, ‘you are a miserable fighter.’

_Yeah, but he was only twelve._

Gustav nodded, trying to calm his racing heart. ‘O-okay.’

However, when his stepfather wanted to open his mouth to say something, Gobber the Belch stormed into the Great Hall. He was panting, leaning his good hand on his knee as he stopped at the table Gustav and the red-head sat on.

‘ _What_?!’ the boy’s stepfather snarled, clenching his hands into fists. ‘Can’t you see-’

‘It’s a girl, laddie,’ Gobber brought out – before collapsing against the table.

Gustav heard his stepfather groan as he helped the blacksmith sit back up, eyes wide in – what, surprise? Excitement? Happiness?

_He had a sister._

After getting Gobber comfortable, his stepfather stretched his muscles a little, lips pulled in a thin line. Without another word, walked towards the doors of the Great Hall. Gustav bit his lip, before leaping after him, running to keep up with his large steps.

‘ _What_ , brat?!’ the man barked, the nervous glance returning in his eyes.

Gustav looked down at the ground. ‘I-I just thought… I-I want to see my sister as well!’

Raising an eyebrow at his stepson, the red head took a deep, annoyed breath. He placed a stern hand on the boy’s shoulder, holding a stern grip on him. As Gustav looked up at him, his eyes wide, his stepfather had already turned away.

However, Gustav couldn’t hide a smile.

_Yeah, maybe it could become something._

_He had no idea his stepfather would run away just a month later._

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes on this;
> 
> \- It's indeed a headcanon of mine things aren't all roses and sunshine in the Larson family. There are, as I said before, some questionable things going on in the series. We also never see Gustav's father; maybe he's not around? Otherwise, maybe he would've stopped when mrs Larson sold her son. I don't know, just an idea.  
> \- I know it isn't canon Hildegard and Gustav are siblings, kept it in anyways. Thought it was kinda sweet.  
> \- Oh, yeah, there is a small hint of an original character of mine in this, who certainly will show up in future stories. You'll have probably catched the name Siri - that's the kid.  
> \- Last thing, I gave Gustav and Hilde's mother a name for this; Birgitta. Was needed for some sentences of her husband. :)
> 
> I absolutely loved writing this, it was fun to do something with this family! Probably will do some more in the future.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
